The Songs Ahead
by thewonderpen
Summary: This story contains the continuation of stories that each bandmate has. Please Note: scott is not part of the band but he is dating Mo. I update frequently, please review i'm very open to ideas
1. Chapter 1- Lemonade Mouth

**Hey guys! This is my first fic so please no flames. I would love to hear feedback. You guys rock! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: Lemonade Mouth is a product of Disney and I have no rights of ownership.**

**Chapter One: Lemonade Mouth**

Stella took a breath as he hummed and strung her guitar. She felt the eyes of her bandmates on her. She slowly looked up and studied the microphone just before she sang:

_It's what's was false they made the dream_

_It is that truth beauty can be seen_

_The decision to be made that…._

Stella stopped suddenly and faced her four friends, "I don't know guys, a solo slow song for me. I'm a rocker, a rebel, and not at all a soloist singing a song called _Ballerina Girl_"

Mo smiled sympathetically, "Stell, you'll be fine will be singing backup for you all the way". Stella remained uneasy while Wen chipped in, "The song is a rebel's song it's about not being as controlled as a ballerina would be. It fits you perfectly." Stella had to admit that they were right Stella could find a way to rock this song somehow. Anyways, Lemonade Mouth had plenty of rock songs she be the rebel she desired. Their latest one being _"The Anarchist's Control_" now that was completely rock n' roll.

Olivia POV

I walked into my house quietly; the house was dark and silent. I peeked out the window where Wen waved goodbye. Band practice had run late and Wen insisted that he walk me home. I heard a ruffling sound coming from the kitchen, before I could inspect it a fast moving shadow zoomed through the living room and hopped onto the couch. I fell face front in shock before I realized it was my very active kitten going for a midnight run. I felt ditzy after that ordeal; I went straight to bed before something else nearly killed me.

The next morning Gram had a plate of breakfast waiting on the table for me. When I entered into the kitchen she turned to see my disheveled morning look, and gave me an overenthusiastic greeting, "Olivia! Good morning! I made you breakfast, please sit, eat. How was practice last night?"

"Gram, what's going on? Something is not right, what's wrong?" I could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Oh Olivia, there has been some news. Umm… Your father can tell you better" She slid open a drawer and shuffled for a letter addressed to me. She placed it next my plated and gave me a weak smile. I examined the letter suspiciously as if I was worried about what kind of paper the envelope was made of. I could tell by Gram that whatever was contained in this letter would change things somehow. Was I ready…. For a change?

**Whew! First chapter done! I know it's short but how did I do please R&R…. Should I continue, it's up to you!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Group Effort

**So here it goes… second chapter. Thanks for your feedback. I am very open to suggestions. You guys are awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own any portion of Lemonade Mouth which is a product of Disney including all characters. I hold no rights to ownership.**

**Chapter Two: The Group Effort**

**Still Olivia's POV**

Later that day, after having reread the letter many times and examined each pen stroke in disbelief, I was now surrounded by Charlie, Mo, Wen, and Stella all sitting on my bed. This news would definitely alter things around here. I realized that this was the sort of moment were having friends would come in handy. I dictated the letter aloud then they each looked at it silently. Then the question we were all pondering arose.

_Dear Olivia,_

_ I only wish I could personally explain how touching it was to hear from you after all these years. After reading your letter, my pride for what you have started astonished me. You remind much of your mother. She believed of the good that others had and in a voice that all needed to hear, she certainly has passed that trait down to you._

_ I am writing you today because there has been a development in my case, I was offered my first retrial and I accepted it. This may be my chance for an early release. I want to buy a home for the two of us and just restart this life entirely. It would mean the world if you attend the trial on June 26. The information is inside the envelope. _

_ Love,_

_ Your Father_

"Are you going to the retrial?" Stella questioned boldly.

Everyone looked fearful, as if Stella's words were meant to punish me. Now that the golden question was asked they each studied me carefully until I spoke.

"I think so, Gram said if I decided to go she would come with me. At the same time, I don't know I if I want the life that he described. I'm happy here right now, with my Gram and you guys all in this house. I don't want my life turned upside down if he's released." I was in tears, "I don't think I can go back to be his daughter like this I-I-I…."

"Olivia, do you still love him" Mo asked with her arm around me. I knew I said I did at the end of my last letter, but was I teasing myself?

"I don't know guys, it's tough to tell, and he's in prison!" I switched my head to Wen's and sniffed while Mo fetched me a tissue. "Will one of you please come with me to the trial?" I pleaded.

Little did I know Wen was attempting to find the words to offer himself when Stella broke in. "Ugh, I can't, that's the day of my genius brothers' graduation!"

Don't worry," Mo quickly chimed in, "I will be there." I could always count on one of them to keep me supported during tough times.

Wen's POV

We all left Olivia's home late that night. I really do feel for her situation, her personality just doesn't fit the life she has. When I walked in the house, I saw Cindy and my dad on the couch eating popcorn and watching a movie. I knew my sister was long asleep. I gave my swift greetings and headed to my room to think about Olivia's situation. Her father hurt her so much with the mistakes he made. His daughter now has so much to worry about, it just wasn't fair to a girl so perfect like her. I knew how much I liked her, she was beautiful and I couldn't ignore it. Sometimes I feel as terrified as her when I want to speak to her. I'm not always as bold as want to be.

I feel asleep with these thoughts and woke up early that morning. Well, actually I was woken up rudely by a phone call from Stella reminding me to bring snacks to practice today. Somehow, even with her six AM reminder I still managed to forget the snacks but that's another story. Now that I was awake I had to use the bathroom. The bathroom door was closed, I figured it was my sister since my parents had a separate bathroom. Then I heard sounds of someone throwing up. I got concerned, believing my sister was ill, and started heading to my dad's room to help. I passed my sister's room on the way there, my sister was lying asleep in her own bed. Right across the hall my dad's bedroom door was slightly open. I could still hear my dad's impeccable deep snoring. This could only mean that Cindy was throwing up in the bathroom. I hurried to my own room, angry with Stella for making me wake up and thus hearing Cindy experience the most logical answer to all this, morning sickness. Cindy was pregnant. Cindy was pregnant. CINDY WAS PREGNANT! I couldn't believe those words. My mind took a 360 turn. Was she hiding this from my father? Why else would she sneak out the room and down the hall to throw up instead of doing it in her own room?

I heard Cindy creep out the bathroom, I realized that my door was still open. I hit my bed to pretend I was still sleeping. I pulled a cover over me and peeked a look at her from under my comforter. She looked tired and limp, and well, kinda like somebody who just throw up. I was so confused about Cindy. So many questions loomed over me. One thing is for sure, I was going to be furious with Stella.

**Okay, how am I doing? Thank you to all for being so awesome and reading my story, please continue. You guys rock!**


	3. Chapter 3- War and Peace

**Ok so here goes chapter three… are you ready?**

**Chapter Three: War and Peace**

**Charlie's POV**

"Where are the snacks!?" Stella fumed. "WENNNN! I called you and reminded you over and over, what happened? You know what! I don't want to hear it you're paying for pizza delivery!"

She continued mumbling under my breath so he would get the point clearly, then angrily grabbed her guitar and began strumming the strings fiercely.

"On that note," I began, "let's start practice." My voice was shaky, unsure of how Stella would react to me cutting of her tyrant to Wen. We definitely needed the practice, we had our next major gig coming up in less than a month. We were going to be performing on Good Morning America's Summer Concert Series. For any teen in America who didn't know our name or story will know then. This gig meant serious press. Fortunately for us, major performances were slowly becoming the norm. Our story of how this band got together went viral and for the first time, big companies were calling us.

"Fine, let's take from the top," Stella huffed. We all began playing our opening song. Olivia confidently began singing, soon enough disaster struck. I messed up my notes and threw everyone off. When I tried to recover the song I just screwed up again. We all stopped and everyone stared at me blankly.

"Ummm, sorry?" was all I could manage.

"Let's just take five. Get some lemonade or something," Wen mumbled the 'or something' part. Every filed out of the studio leaving me to practice my mistake repeatedly. Moments later, Stella wandered back. She handed me my own can of lemonade then cracked open her own. She took a long sip before she spoke.

"Hey what happened just now, you really lost your beat," she sympathized, "I know I told you to lose yourself in what you play, but not this much." She giggled to herself. I forced a believable smile that she saw right through.

"Charlie, what is going on?" Stella now had a complete worried look.

"It's nothing just tired, that's it" I responded. She eyed me suspiciously. With one finial worried look she returned to her guitar as the rest of the band began to join us in the studio. Stella's concerns were valid after all last night had been rather concerning for me particularly. When I got home from Olivia's last night I found something so disturbing I couldn't sleep. My own mother, the one who birthed me made an unbelievable error. When you're young you always look up to your parents to make the choices, you see their words as law. Of course as you get older you realize parents make mistakes, but nothing that would make them dumber than you. They always repeat they never would try to hurt anyone in their family. How could my mother be so unforgivable, to have an affair?

Those words sting so much, but to see my mother drunk with a man over her body on the living room couch on my dad's late working night hurt even more. When I walked into the house the mysterious man saw me then smiled, he got off my mom and grabbed his clothes and ran out the back door. My mother looked up at me confused and managed to stutter out, "What are you doing here, don't say anything to anybody" I was boiling angry at that man and my mother. I was heated at what sort of diminishing was taking place. Why did this have to happen in my family? It wasn't fair at all, it just wasn't fair!

"Whoa, dude, you broke you're stick!" Wen exclaimed. I looked around they were all starring at me. I was sweating profusely.

"Do you think we could end practice early today?" I asked, "I just have a lot on my plate."

"Yeah, sure. Get some rest, okay?" said Stella. I nodded I began heading for bag to pack up.

Wen's POV

I was unsure what was wrong with Charlie when I left practice today, and to be honest, I couldn't take another issue on top of Olivia's and Cindy. I had dinner with my family, when my father offered Cindy wine she declined. That confirmed that my father didn't know about this pregnancy ordeal. I wondered if I should take upon myself to announce it. Then again, I didn't want to embarrass Cindy. Maybe if Cindy knew that I knew she would be open to telling everyone else. I had to tell Cindy, I couldn't keep it inside. Then again I could use a second opinion.

I showed up at Olivia's front door right after dinner that evening. Her grandmother offered me a slice of cake which we took to the backyard and sat down. I told her everything, which didn't take long. When I finished, she looked at me with these big loving eyes. She stood up from the bench to join me on the grass.

"I had no idea you were going through so much, but you should tell Cindy. She deserves to know what really her business is. And you are right, if you tell her now she may be inclined to tell everyone else. She is scared, Wen, she doesn't know what is going to happen but, you can help her." Olivia looked at me seriously, "After all you are very good at helping me."

I put my arm over her then we both turned to look at each other. Time stopped, it really just ceased. I lay her out on the grass and gently kiss her lips. They were soft and perfect. When I raise my head and look at her, her eyes are still closed and her cheeks are blushing. She blinks her blinks her eyes open and smiles.

"You are very good at taking my mind off of things," and we both giggle. She pulls my arm down insisting I join her on the ground. We look up at the clouds and I forget about Cindy and Olivia's father. I just focus on Olivia's perfection and the bunny shaped cloud in the sky. I knew things were going to be okay.


End file.
